Why Me?
is the one hundred and seventieth chapter of the Fire Force manga series. Summary An elderly woman and man sit beside each other, expressing how peaceful Asakusa has been, shortly after witnessing Shinra and Arthur humorously burning on a stake in keeping with Benimaru's training. Meanwhile, Tamaki struggles with her training to keep her distance from the Hina-Hika twins for 60 seconds. Running and dodging across the landscape like foxes chasing a cat, houses are damaged in the process of the training regime. Hinata slaps Tamaki on the butt after she successfully dodged and burned Hikage's sleeve and failed to perceive the other twin's attack, leaving her only at 5 seconds. Not taking her seriously, the twins ridicule Tamaki, only for her to ask for another chance whilst rubbing her butt in agony. The twins decide to shorten the time to 30 seconds to alleviate the exercise. Whilst running, Tamaki thinks back to having dinner with her parents, and how they were encouraging her to become a Sister. Soon after, she meets up with a friend who recently became a Sister herself. Tamaki congratulates her and thinks about her own situation, the friend telling her she'll be fine as she's smart, but Tamaki is unsure. In the blink of an eye she slips, her skirt falling down in the process, a male student walking by complimenting her. Suddenly, two flame-like-tails sprout from her butt; making Tamaki realise she had awakened as a Third Generation. Back at school everybody talks about how amazing it is and what she could do now that she's a Third Gen, becoming a Fire Soldier or a Sister. One girl mentions joining Company 1, the elite Special Fire Force. Back in the present, Tamaki's butt gets slapped again by both the twins, this time leaving her at 12 seconds, and the twins complimenting her on the improved score. Tamaki exclaims she wants to try again. As she thinks back, she and two other female classmates look around the Holy Sol Obelisk, spotting and instantly gazed by the sight of Lieutenant Rekka; who excitedly tells them to stop peeking and to come over and join Company 1. Tamaki was instantly drawn in by Rekka's enthusiasm, and after some thinking, decides on becoming a Sister at Company 1. In the present once again, Tamaki thinks about the fact she wasn't sure why she became a Fire Soldier, and reminisces on the events of Rekka's betrayal to the 1st, Hajiki's death, and Juggernaut's bravery in protecting her against Orochi. The twins quickly close in on her, foreshadowing her downfall and claiming 12 seconds once more, but Tamaki reacts and swiftly jolts past them. Understanding her downfalls and finally wanting to change, she decides that just like everyone else, she will start doing her best, and awakens a new cat-like cloaked form, with flames covering the right side of her face and hands. The twins turn on their own Ignition Abilities, claiming Tamaki has 30 seconds left, and that they're not going to go easy on her. Navigation